1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a food product, and more particularly to a han-burger product with filling for containing variety kinds of stuffing therein.
2. Description of Related Arts
Broadly, the bun or crust usually made by variety kinds of dough and added different ingredients into the dough for different softness, tastes, or baking purposes. Traditionally the crust is prepared for containing filling within the crust, such as a pastry shell, bread crust, pie crust, or tart crust. Thus, the crust is able to be enjoyed with the variety of fillings or stuffing to form different kinds of food product, such as apple pie filled apple in the crust, crust with creamy chowder soup, or Asian style bread, such as bread crust with barbecue pork and soupy sauce.
In order to seal the stuffing within the crust, the stuffing is normally prepared and sealed into an original material of crust to form an integral bun product. For example, a stuffing of apple mix is usually filled within containing dough, then sealed by top sealing dough to seal the apple mix within the containing and top sealing dough, and then put it into an oven for baking the dough of the original material of crust and the stuffing of apple mix together, so as to form an integral apple pie. The apple pie can be served immediately once the apple pie is baked, or can be further packed to form a frozen product for later selling.
Some problems are frequently encountered in the process for preparation of the bun product. During baking a filled crust or shell product, the contact of moist stuffing with the surface of the original material such as dough, tends to absorb the moisture in the filling of stuffing. Moreover, the stuffing underlying the original material of the crust may remain undesirably moist and be undercooked. As a result of the contact between the moist stuffing and the surface of dough makes the contact surface of dough becomes tough and soggy, which is a main concern of the drawback of the existing bun product.
Mostly, the original material of crust or shell of the bun product, such as flour, starch, or dough, is heated by putting a layer of the original material of crust into a cavity of mold, so as to form a compartment shape within the original material for containing the stuffing therein. While heating the crust original material within the mold, the compartment surface of the crust is aroused, and becomes uneven and/or has some bubbles protruded out from the compartment surface. Thus, the phenomena not only shrinks the compartment containing space, but also undesirably arises the contact surface between the dough surface and the stuffing, so as to undesirably make the crust relatively more soggy.
In order to allow a user to conveniently and quickly enjoy the bun products anytime he or she wants, there are plenty of frozen crusts products are provided for the user to store it in their own freezer, and conveniently and quickly heat it up whenever they want. For making the frozen crusts products, lots of manufactures heated or cooked the crusts products filled with the stuffing in advance, then frozen and packed the cooked bun product for selling purpose.
However, after the contact between the dough surface and the stuffing while heating the bun product, and freezing and packing the bun product with the filled stuffing therein, the bun products tend to be even more undesirably soupy and tough.